


Deliberation

by Sapphic_mess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff rn, I am Supercorp Trash, I promise, Kara being hot as always, Lena being a thirsty hoe, Like I promise promise, Muscle, SuperCorp is endgame, The lesbian feelings, Theres even a lil smut in here....just a lil baby paragraph, Will be smutty later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_mess/pseuds/Sapphic_mess
Summary: Lena ordered something. Kara doesn't know what it is, or even know its been ordered. Lena is having HELLA gay feelings (per usual). Kara is being concerned, gay, cute, hot and just great, you're doing great Kara. They will fuck later on.





	Deliberation

**Author's Note:**

> Two parter? Maybe idk I've had this sitting for a while. Please comment, Kudos, whatever, because it gives me validation and makes me wanna keep writing! Crazy! And you already know I love smut so it'll probs be more smut (that i'll be writing).

Lena knew what she was doing, always. Every step was a calculated action; every word spoken had a specific purpose. She knew what she was doing to Kara, and from Kara’s reaction, she knew she was doing it well. It wasn’t a coincidence that everytime that Kara would see her, she would be wearing sleek outfits that hugged her torso and legs; she was flirting without even speaking. The way she leaned down a little was no accident because when she looked back up, she would catch the way Kara’s eyes lingered on her neckline and how they quickly darted away, accompanied by a soft blush.

She leaned into Kara’s side when they sat together on their couch for a reason; well, for several reasons. She loved the soft feel of Kara’s cardigan, or her smooth tan skin, and how her perfume enveloped her in a cloud of Kara. She loved the way her head fit onto her shoulder when she rested her head there, the way that Kara would lean her head on top of her’s; the small content sigh that would leave her. She loved the way she could practically hear Kara smile when they were that close.

But she also loved the way Kara’s voice would hitch when they spoke in the early morning; she loved how Kara’s voice was slightly raspy in the mornings, and how she would rub the sleep out of her eyes. How could someone be so adorable at such ungodly hours? But she would never complain about waking up early, roused by Kara’s leaving and entering for her hero duties; she would never complain because she got to see Kara’s morning haze in her eyes as she slowly opened them; she’d never complained because she would wake up to an arm slung around her waist and a croaky, deep voice near her ear as Kara muttered a “good morning” to her.

Of course, she only learned to love those things recently; they had only started to be close like that for a few weeks. It happened months after that god-awful ‘boyfriend’ of hers left and well, okay, it was accidentally done, the whole ‘making the atmosphere literally toxic to him,’ but honestly, it was for the better. The first time started with Lena being confident with wine and relishing the way she was cuddled up against Kara in her apartment, the sound of the tv drowning her logic, the smell of Kara making her woozy. Kara had looked so good then; her hair was down and she was wearing a plain white, cotton T-shirt and soft plaid pajama pants.

Lena had borrowed a tank top from Kara and thrown her bra away too because the day was long enough. She was wearing a pair of shorts Kara reserved for her when she came over; they were blue, almost metallic; part of Kara’s gym clothes from college. The tank top smelled like Kara; the whole apartment did. Everything was just Kara, Kara, Kara. She was practically on her lap at that moment, her head burrowed into her neck as she watched the film, not paying attention to anything but the heartbeat under her ear. Kara had smiled a little from something happening on the tv and Lena could help but look up and see her eyes crinkle sleepily; it was late. Before she knew it, she sat up, the warmth of Kara’s body leaving her side. The blanket that was draped over them was pushed to the side as Lena straddled Kara and Kara’s eyes widened as she coughed out a “Lena? What- oh uh I mean, you’ll miss the film if you sit like that.” Kara’s joke was an attempt to lighten the rapidly shifting mood but Lena wanted stronger feelings; she wanted stronger things at this time.

She leaned in close, her eyes locked into Kara’s gaze as she lifted her chin slightly and Kara looked down at her lips. Her insecure thoughts popped out then, and she almost backed away, but Kara leaned in closer and suddenly she was kissing Kara Danvers. She was kissing Kara, feeling her arms close around her waist; she was kissing Kara and feeling the softness of her lips, the steady feeling of her kiss as she moved her hands to Kara’s hair.

She was kissing the girl of her dreams and relishing the way she bit her lips and drew moans from her mouth. She loved to gasp as Kara abruptly pulled her closer to her by the hips, and Kara would shiver when Lena started to grind against her. The next morning was the first time Lena heard her morning voice in real life; and ever since then, the morning voices became her frequent alarm clock.

Lena was craving something, however, and she intended on getting it. Perhaps the said something was a little… extreme but she couldn’t help herself. It had been a few days of shuffling through thoughts to get her mind out of that one. Her focus could only be tamed through coffee for minutes at a time, or until she got a text from Kara or if she saw a blur outside her window. Everything was reminding her of the very thing she was trying to reserve, trying to rationally think about. Her logos, however, was faltering under the paradox. By thinking logically about the thing, she lost logical thoughts. Oh shut up Lena, she scolded herself, you big nerd. She bought it two days ago and it had arrived this morning. Kara had just left, and Lena, having an early morning off and enjoying a cup of coffee while musing over some article, heard a sound of a ring and a curt knock on the door. She walked over, also squealed in excitement, hurriedly signed the electronic pad and rushed back through the door with the package. Double entendre intended.

It was fairly large, a sturdy seven and the harness was made out of leather, secured like a belt and the whole contraption would look amazing strapped to Kara. She imaged herself sprawled out in the dark, eyes shut as Kara whispered in her ear about how good she was being and how amazing it would feel as Kara kept a steady tempo, but not one too fast nor hard, nothing that would push her over the edge. She was a tease like that, always spending more time than necessary to build Lena up, to try to get Lena so close for so long, so that Lena always ended up begging Kara to just go a little faster, harder to just concentrate on that one spot for a just a little longer.

The day was completely unproductive. She tripped over nothing but caught herself before she ever hit the ground, and at least she was alone when she did it; she spilled her coffee; she hucked her pen while she was twirling it, trying to read the same paragraph again for the hundredth time and finally giving up with a frustrated grumble. “Tired?” a voice asked and Lena jumped slightly, realizing how lost in thought she must have been to miss the familiar, gentle tapping of Kara’s knuckles against the glass door before she walked in.

“Of the sort,” she replied, slowly standing up and walking over to meet Kara in the middle of the office. Smiling, she tucked back a strand of loose hair that fell into her face and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Unfortunately, Kara did not have the same prude intentions. Her hands fell down to Lena’s hips, pulling her in, causing an almost automatic reaction as Lena held onto her face and let herself get lost.

Before she remembered her master plan. Her extensive organization skills and razor-sharp focus snapped her eyes open, mid-kiss, and ended it hastily, walking away from it a little abruptly. Kara’s hand were like magnets and followed until Lena was safely sat in her chair. Gulping, Lena composed herself and looked Kara in the eye. “I would love to go further, and I do intend to, but later.”

Kara blinked, unsure of what to do, and fidgeted with her fingers. “Alright,” she said and pulled a chair out to sit in it, spreading her knees innocently as she rested her elbows on top of them and then rested her head on top of her closed fists. It was by no means a suggestive position, in fact, it was of the lazy and relaxed sort, with her shoulders relaxed but Lena could not remove her eyes from Kara’s arm. Biceps bulged out from her button up shirt. A white button-up shirt, mind you, the kind that paired amazingly with black fitted khakis and a black belt that cinched her waist. Her wrist displayed a large watch, fairly plain in design, but Lena had to remove a few zeros when she told Kara how much it cost.

Has she always looked this good? Lena dumbly thought, completely oblivious to how much she was staring and how unsubtle it was. “Lena?” Kara asked, quirking an eyebrow and beginning to sit up straighter, her hands sliding up her leg, resting easily on the tops of her thigh. “Lena?” Kara asked once more, a worried tone beginning to shine through.

“Hmm?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Wonderful” she dreamily replied, then suddenly realized how she replied. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, I’m good,” she said again, ripping her gaze away from Kara’s concerned frame and instead of looking down at papers. They were boring and pale and so unlike the jarring contrast of colors on Kara’s body that made her look like a fashion model from all angles. The papers yelled signs and symbols at her. She frowned slightly and Kara stood up to walk behind her. Strong hands shortly rested on her shoulders as Kara peered anxiously down at her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Your heart is going too fast” she replied and looked around the room. “Lena there are four coffee mugs in this room, please tell me you had a guest?” Lena grimaced and looked up at her.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t focus, thought maybe it’d help”  
“I worry,” Kara said, as she stooped down and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Don’t stay here too late. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home” she said, her warm hands trailing away from Lena’s shoulders and Lena already felt the coldness of the room rushing back at her. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the side of the room. It said six, not even halfway to seven, but six. She groaned internally and her brows slightly furrowed. “I love you,” Kara said, already at the door, halfway through it, looking back at Lena. She smiled wide and Lena felt herself calm down, filled with a warmness that could only be replicated with alcohol.

“I love you too,” Lena replied, internally promising herself that she could leave at seven, and not a second after. After the click of the door, Lena made a call to her driver. “I expect you at seven, please,” she said, and after hearing her confirmation, she put her phone down and read the screaming words.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you read it....what do you think! Lemme know! Comment Below! oh god i sound like a youtuber


End file.
